


Miiiiine

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid!Derek, Kidfic, Mates, Soulmates, baby!Stiles, because ickle derek owns baby stiles, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Stiles belongs to ickle Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miiiiine

Mandy Hale bit back a smile as she watched her son Derek frown and make grabby hands in the direction of the leaving trio.

 

“We’ll see them again tomorrow my love.” she cooed bending down to scoop up her cub.

 

More grabby hands.

 

“Sweetie use your words.”

 

“Mine!” Her cub shouted, his eyes wide and icy blue as he wriggled trying to escape.

 

“Don’t you flash your eyes at me young man.”

 

“miiiine!” he whined, the smell of desperation and anxiety clung to his skin.

 

“Sweetie what is it?” she asked slightly concerned now.

 

“Back now! My ‘uman! Miine!!”

 

“Derek are you speaking about baby Genim?”

 

“Nim is Derek’s ‘uman!”

 

“Of course-” she began.

 

“Nim is my- my- lots!”

 

“When we get home you can talk to Nim on the phone if you like.”

 

“Good. Home now!” Derek agreed flinging himself from her grip.

 

She stood for a moment and watched as her brave little cub marched his way across the grass to the park gates.

  
That night Mandy sat curled up on the sofa with her mate listening to the quiet stream of gibberish pouring from her cubs lips as he fought sleep to talk through the phone to his precious ‘Nim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Derek is probably three-ish and well Stiles is just a baby and hasn’t got the nickname stiles yet hence the genim.
> 
> You probably have no idea what Derek is going on about sorry. I appologise I was writing this at half past six this morning because I’m an idot who doesn’t go to sleep until it’s sunny outside. Anyway so when Derek say that stiles is his ‘lots’ he’s trying to say that stiles is his everything but he didn’t understand that expression or something so he just says his lots because everything is lots right? 
> 
> Anyway there will be more in this verse I’ve decided it’ll be called the. Andy Em verse cause I have a bit of an obsession with my headcanony versions of Derek and Stiles’ mothers. Mandy Hale ‘andy’ and Emma Stilinski ‘em’ :)


End file.
